


You Can Have Me Up Against A Wall (and anywhere else)

by disgruntledchowchow



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledchowchow/pseuds/disgruntledchowchow
Summary: JJ finds herself between a rock and a hard chest.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Derek Morgan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

He had her pinned to the wall. His arms bracketed her head, caging her in. Her head was turned to the side, and she saw the ropes veins shift and move and he tensed and moved closer. One thick thigh slotted in between her legs, pressing intimately agaisnt her. His muscled chest pressing agaisnt hers, and she could feel her nipples tightening in response.

Her reaction was completely inappropriate.

They were hiding, trying to wait out the unsub until backup arrived. She and Derek had lost their guns in the scuffle and he was just trying to keep them both safe, keep them as small and quiet as possible.

The unsub was armed, clearly posing a danger, she knew Hotch, Rossi, Reid and Prentiss were still 10 minutes out, but for the life of her she couldn’t think about anything other than the feel of Derek pressed agaisnt her, his warmth, the hardness, the slight tang of sweat she could smell in the air, the scent that was just pure Derek, the feeling of what may press agaisnt her if he just shifted his body slightly to the left to press himself more firmly agaisnt her. She could feel the outline of his abs pressing her into the wall, branding her. She could feel his warmth breath on her neck, reminding her that this was a warm blooded sexy man on her.

Not that she could ever forget. Derek Morgan was unforgettable. She remembered the hitch in her breath the first time she saw him, the first time she saw his eyes, felt the weight of his gaze on her, remembered how she suddenly felt naked and immediately turned away from him. She remembered the first time she heard his booming laugh, remembered the first time he flashed that special smile at her after Hotch commended her for excellent work, remembered how it felt the first he drew her into a hug after she was faced with an armed unsub for the first time in the field.

Hearing a noise nearby she instinctively tended and turned to him, meeting his eyes, and his calm gaze reassured her. He was calm for her, but she saw a fire in those depths as well, she knew he would protect her, keep her safe at all costs. As she relaxed back into him, she saw another emotion flicker in his eyes. It was that emotion, that one she could never really place.

The second ticking by seemed to slow down, and the scant air between them grew thick. She felt as it became harder to breathe, everything in her just wanted to be closer to him, but she was frozen.

Hearing another noise, Derek moved in closer, closer than she had ever thought possible. He covered every inch of her, her nerves tingling sending a fiery trail under her skin that sent her senses spinning.

She couldn’t lie. There was no way anyone that had met Derek Morgan could lie and say they hadn’t imagined having sex with him, but in the last few months that dream of hers had been happening more and more, but suddenly the possibility of him pressing her agaisnt a wall and fucking her became all the more real.

Her eyes met his, and she knew he could see the desire, the heat in hers, and finally, finally, she realized what that emotion lurking in the back of his gaze was. Desire.

She felt him shift, and press agaisnt her. She felt him there. She felt warmth pool at the juncture of her thighs. She had spent so many nights wondering what he might feel like there, pressing agaisnt her, pressing into her. Wondering what it would be like, would he be hard and rough or slow and gentle? Would he tease her? So many lonely nights wondering. Though she never wanted to just be a notch in his bedpost, feeling him, feeling how he made her feel just by looking at her, like she would burst out of her skin if he didn’t kiss her, she couldn’t help but think that even if it was just for one night, it would be a night she would never forget.

She knew what she wanted. She had a pretty strong feeling that he wanted the same thing. She met his gaze. She held it this time. She felt herself lean in instinctively, wanting to be closer, it was just something about his eyes, she wanted to blame it on the residual fear and stress from the situation but in reality Derek just had a way of making her feel safe. She saw that he got closer too, leaning down, she felt his breath ghost across her lips. She knew it was something she would usually never do, should never do, but she closed her eyes. She trusted Morgan, but more than that she wanted him, with every fiber of her being.

“Where are you guys? Unsub is in custody.”

The lights flew on when Rossi rounded the corner to the alcove they were hiding in and Morgan sprang away from her.

“This is where you guys are, c’mon it’s all safe we’re heading to the hotel to check out and then tarmac to head back to DC.”

With that, Rossi turned around and left, expecting that JJ and Morgan would follow behind.

JJ still hadn’t moved from the wall, she was frozen. They had come so close to something, something she had wanted, had thought they were building to, had been building to for a while. She thought finally, the situation had been less than ideal but it was Derek and he had been so close, she had felt him so intimately, she had felt so safe, and she may have just fucked up one of the friendships she valued most in the world if Morgan’s nervous pacing and refusal to meet her gaze were anything to go by.

JJ felt her heart fall through her stomach. She watched Morgan run has hands over his head. He never really allowed himself to be seen this nervous, never showed any real weakness if he could avoid it, and here he was in front of her, the most stressed she had seen him in a while.

She stepped away from the wall and forced herself to relax. She was JJ. She had put a smile on her face and remained calm through much worse, she could hold her composure now.

“Morgan stop pacing, I can see your thoughts going a mile a minute, calm down nothing happened we can just move on. Now we have to go, the team’s probably wondering where we are.”

She watched Morgan stop to look at her. She expected to see relief in his eyes, but mostly she saw confusion, and a little sadness. She opened her mouth to say something, but as soon as she did she saw him wipe all the emotions off his face and give her a wide smile. Not that special smile, no this was the smile he gave people when he was forced. But he gestured for her to walk first, and she knew the team really was waiting so whatever issues the two of them had to work out were going to have to wait. And if the paperwork in her office had anything to say about it, it was going to have to wait for a while.

.  
.  
.

JJ groaned. She had been filling out paperwork

for hours now, and hadn’t even gotten started on the boxes of case files to review. If it was already 10:30 she knew she had at least an hours worth of paperwork left and honestly the case files were going to have to wait till tomorrow. She heard a knock at the door, she expected it was Hotch letting her know he was leaving for the evening, they were really the only two that stayed this late, so the come in she offered in response somewhat distracted, and only when she didn’t hear Hotch’s trademark “you still here?” did she look up. It wasn’t Hotch, it was Morgan.

“I don’t want to just move on.”

JJ was a little thrown off though she didn’t show it. Didn’t want to move on? She wasn’t entirely sure what he was talking about at the moment, until she remembered them earlier today. Her words to him before they left from the warehouse. He wouldn’t look at her, didn’t make eye contact at all through their flight and subsequent drive to Quantico, so she figured he just needed space. She hated that even she was so awkward and unsure around him now, she wasn’t supposed to be like this and she hated that he made her feel off balance.

“You said earlier today we can just forget about it and move on. Nothing happened. I don’t want to forget and I wish more than anything that something happened.”

JJ looked at him. Really looked at him. His eyes were clear, no confounding emotions. His stature and posture was strong and confident, no nervousness. He seemed relaxed, no stressors pushing him to say or act a certain way. His hands were not crossed, he wasn’t defensive, everything she could see told her he was being sincere.

She stood up carefully, leaving her work behind on the desk, and moved to stand near him. As she tipped her head up to look at him, she instinctively moved closer to him, closer to his embrace. In a move to make sure she stayed steady, his arms wrapped around her waist to hold her steady and close, and her arms reached up to wind themselves around his neck.

For the first time that day, JJ watched as the smile that spread across Morgan’s face was real, it lit him up from inside out.

“I take it you feel the same?”

JJ answered him with a long overdue kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek Morgan was over the fucking moon. JJ kissed him. him. JJ was smart and sexy and gorgeous and caring and sweet and cutthroat and loyal and honestly he could go on for hours listing just how amazing she was. And she chose him.

He knew JJ was far too professional to ever acknowledge it but LEOs everywhere they went were always angling to spend time with her, to be the one to be with her, to be close to her and he hated it. It’s why he started trying to find excuses to bring her into the field more. He would protect her with everything he had, just like he would do for just about anyone on the team, but he liked keeping her near him, that way he could reassure himself she was safe even though she was perfectly capable of it on her own, and it didn’t hurt that he could scare off any LEOs getting any ideas. A small part of him also liked having JJ there because with all the horrors of their jobs, he liked looking over at her, seeing her eyes, her gorgeous, soulful eyes he could drown in, it kept him going, kept him sane.

And now he might finally have a chance with her.

He thought he had kept his feelings under wraps pretty well, but he knew she had caught on to something the last time they found a child on a case. He had watched, leaning against the door with his arms crossed, as JJ had held the poor, scared little boy. She had comforted him, held him close, made him laugh. She had played with him, getting him to open up a little. It had tugged at Derek’s heart in a way he didn’t think he had ever felt before. He realised he wanted that to be their child. He wanted to come home with JJ after a long day at Quantico and to have their little boy or girl run to give them hugs as they walked through the door. He wanted to cook and eat dinner with her each night, he wanted to walk in on JJ playing with their kid, making them feel safe and loved. Then he wanted to give that to JJ, he wanted her to know she was safe, but more importantly she was loved.

Derek loved her.

.

.

.

Derek was in this for the long haul. That’s why, against everything he believed in and desperately wanted, he pulled away from JJ after their kiss. It may seem stupid, old-fashioned but he wanted to do it right with JJ. He wanted to take her out on dates, wanted to make her dinner, wanted to woo her as dumb as it sounded. He wanted to show her that this was different, she was different, it wasn’t just about tonight, she was endgame for him.

Sadly, they had been called away on a case the next day and they had had scant time to check in with each other at all forget discuss their new situation. As much as he wanted it to be a relationship, he didn’t want to freak JJ out by mentioning it too soon, but god he knew he loved her, he knew he wanted kids with her down the line, he had fallen and fallen hard. He didn’t do things by halves, and this was no exception, god JJ was it and he was going to show her that, show her just how much she meant to him.

This was one fucked up case though, and Derek was having a hard enough time concentrating anyway, but people seemed to not be able understand that mentioning the unsub’s preferred victim type as blonde, slim, gorgeous, and between 25-35 over and over again wouldn’t change anything. In fact, mentioning it over and over again, wouldn’t change the fact that the unsub was probably interested in women like JJ, wouldn’t change the fact that JJ was far too close to danger than he would like. The LEOs were hanging off her as if that would help, as if it wouldn’t just draw further attention to her. God he hadn’t felt this desperation, this need to just find the unsub so they could get back to Quantico in a while. He turned, focusing once again on the board, his entire focus being on solving the case. Then he could get JJ alone, he could talk to her, he could get her away from these fucking LEOs who didn’t deserve to be near her.

.

.

.

Derek paused to give the unsub a second to open the door before he kicked it in. He didn’t have a lot of patience at the moment. They had brought JJ along as bait, and he had taken it but they didn’t have him in custody yet and he was not letting his guard down until the man was either dead or behind bars. JJ was with Rossi and Hotch, so he knew she was in good hands, she would be safe, but he couldn’t help but wish he had eyes on her, was the one keeping her safe, but he could compartmentalise, could focus, could finish this as soon as possible.

Working seamlessly with Prentiss and Reid, they canvassed the second floor quickly, anticipating and aware the way one could only be if they trusted the others implicitly. It was clear, it seemed like the unsub may have given them the slip until he heard Hotch and Rossi yell over the radio. Hotch and Rossi didn’t yell. They didn’t lose it in the field, ever. It could only mean one thing, something happened to JJ.

Morgan took off running towards the voices, he couldn’t give a damn about clearing the rest of the house, he had to get there, get JJ away from the psychopath. The rational side of him was telling him honestly if Hotch and Rossi were there they wouldn’t let anything happen to JJ and that to be fair there weren’t two better people to be charged with talking down a nut job, but funnily enough rationality wasn’t exactly what he wanted at the moment, what he wanted was JJ safe. Or at least as safe as she could be with their jobs.

He almost skidded past the room they were in, but he stood in the shadows, watched as the unsub held a gun to JJ’s head, and saw Rossi and Hotch’s guns trained in the unsub. Somewhere it clicked that Rossi was talking, but all he could focus on was conveying as much love and calm and reassurance to JJ through his eyes, hoping some telepathic deity that might take pity on him and convey the message for real.

Derek saw the moment the unsub started to falter, and he knew JJ caught it too. The gun dropped an inch or two, before pulling away far enough for JJ to knee him in the stomach and elbow herself away from him and Derek rushed in to hold down the unsub. He didn’t even bother with pretences, and made sure to push the guy into the floor, inflicting as much pain as he thought he could get away with. Hotch and Rossi seemed content to let Morgan work out his frustration, neither of them were happy to see JJ being held like that. While they were all extremely protective of each other, everyone knew JJ was special. She just had a way of understanding Reid that no one else did, she was Emily’s best friend, She knew Hotch as well as Rossi did and knew instinctively how to help him, and she and Rossi had a fun bantering relationship, where she was like the daughter he never had.

He looked up at JJ, immediately assessing her for any injuries, and met her eyes to see if she was alright. He was still kneeling, half on the ground, half holding down the unsub, and he noticed JJ focused on his arms. He looked down at them to make sure nothing was there, no they looked normal. It wasn’t the first time he was in short sleeves, but for gods sakes it was florida in the summer it was hot, there was no way he would do this in a suit like Rossi and Hotch. He looked up again to meet her eyes, and noticed no fear, no stress really, but heat...there was heat in her gaze, and he wasn’t sure if it was anger directed at the unsub..or for him but he went with the unsub calculation. JJ hated showing weakness and she would have hated being the one to be taken hostage like that even it was only for a few minutes. He handed the unsub off to the LEOs who had finally started streaming in, and Hotch called for them all to return to the hotel. It was already pretty late so they would leave tomorrow morning, they were to be on the tarmac at 8.

.

.

.

Derek stepped out of the shower, feeling clean for the first time in a few days. He hardly ever took cases this personally, but it was difficult when each photo, each victim reminded him just how easily it could be JJ, and finally putting the unsub away had helped wash away the concerns and fears and slight guilt that always nagged at him. He knew while he couldn’t bring back the dead, he could bring the perpetrators to justice, he could help deliver closure to families.

He pulled on a pair of sweatpants, the last clean thing other than his plane clothes for work tomorrow in his go bag, and grabbed the TV remote. The team had gotten dinner earlier, and they had all turned in early, hoping to get some sleep before the got back to Quantico. He was hoping to find some stupid re-runs of friends or something equally as benign to fall asleep to. He had just settled in when he heard a knock at the door.

He didn’t really have to be a profiler to know it was JJ. It was just an instinct, one he knew well as he had been fighting a similar one to go to her room all evening. Unsurprisingly, of the two of them she was the one with the guts to actually follow through.

He opened the door and gestured for her to come inside. JJ walked in and immediately turned around to stare at him. The fire in her gaze turned the heat up in the room a few degrees. Derek smirked inwardly as he leaned against the door and crossed his arms across his chest. He knew he was built pretty well, and while he knew he drew looks and attention for it, it felt different, it felt good coming from JJ. He wanted her to find him attractive because he found her heart-stoppingly gorgeous. 

He saw JJ took a deep breath before speaking. 

“I came here to talk to you, but if you don’t pick me up now and fuck me against this wall I think I might combust.” 

“Baby girl I have been waiting for you to say that for a long time.” 

He reached for and went immediately to lift her up and she responded by wrapped her legs around him, and without breaking stride he pressed her up against the wall. 

“Angel I hope you know at some point we will have to talk about this?” 

“Derek we can talk as much as you want after you fuck me.”

“Anything for you baby.”

.

.

.

As Derek lay on the bed and waited for JJ to come back from the bathroom, he thought about how he had fucked her hard and fast agaisnt the wall, how that was all about just having her, how good it had felt to thrust into her, how her moans had driven him to higher and higher realms of pleasure, how her nails down his back only served to heighten his feelings, how he had sucked and bit at the juncture of her neck, marking her, and god when she screamed his name as she came, he had never heard anything sexier, anything hotter in his life. As they came down from their high, he had brought them to the bed, and they had had sex again. This time was slow though, he had gazed into her eyes, he had felt her clench around him, felt her warm wet slick heat, kissed her, kissed her deeply. He had never felt closer to someone, never felt a deeper connection. His hands had roamed her body, memorizing each curve and dip, reveling in the softness, the silkiness. He wanted to spend hours covering her body with kisses, with his hands, he wanted to worship her properly but now he would do his best to show her just how deeply he felt for her. He mouthed at the mark he made at her neck, tried to find her spots that made her moan, made her whine. He loved hearing her, she was just so utterly sexy, so completely unfettered, and when she whined his name, he really had never heard anything sexier, and he knew it could never get better than that. JJ whining his name, especially as she came would be his happiest memory for as long as he lived.

JJ walked out of the bathroom in one of his shirts, it drooped off of one her shoulders and dropped a little down her thighs, her hair was hanging loose and her eyes were clear and relaxed. She had never looked more amazing. He couldn’t quite believe she was coming towards him. She came over and climbed onto the bed, and crawled till she was laying over his chest and his arms automatically encircled her, keeping her close. God this was all he wanted, here in his arms she was his everything. She was his angel, his sexy vixen, his strong, kickass friend, and one day he hoped the mother of his children.

“JJ?”

“Mhm”

“Can I take you out on a date?”

She popped her head up off his chest to look up at him and he watched the smile spread across her face. He watched her prop herself up on his chest, felt it as she ran her hands, almost like she had to do it, over his muscles before settling as she continued to look at him.

“Derek are your asking to date me?”

“Baby girl I’ve wanted to date you for longer than I care to admit.”

Watching her face light up, he realized this is what he wanted to do for the rest of his life, to make her look like that.

“Angel you’re gorgeous”

He watched the blush spread across her cheeks. It was a rosy pink colour that was fast becoming one of his favorites after the blue of her eyes. He watched as she buried her face in his chest to hide her blush. He maneovered them into their sides and draw her flush to his chest to sleep. He kissed her neck gently, and he heard her speak.

“Derek? I think you’re really hot and I really like you too.”

He smiled into her neck.

“Baby girl it’s all for you I promise and I’m nuts about you.”

“I’m really happy we’re doing this.”

“Me too angel. Me too. But we better sleep. We have work tomorrow and then I’m taking you on the best date you have ever been on.”

She laughed lightly.

“I have no doubt since it’ll be with you.”

Derek groaned. “Angel when you say things like that...how am I supposed to go to sleep?”

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what y’all think!! i know the pairing isn’t super popular but idk i had to write it. Mainly cuz i love them both. And Iv been on a bit of a criminal minds kick. what do u wanna see in the part 2??


End file.
